Love and Hate
by Dracomancer
Summary: Credo, a man of honor and loyalty. Dante a man of half human and half demon. What do these two have in common? Absolutely nothing. But does that matter to Dante? Not in the slightest. A story of meeting and a story of rough love.


**This story originally was two chapters, but because it's so short, I decided to delete chapter 2 and simply place it within chapter 1 to format it as a one shot.**

**-Love and Hate-**

Credo, a well-respected captain of the Holy Knights of Fortuna, a position he gained through his incredible skill with a blade and his unwavering loyalty to the Order of the Sword and its ideals, but as loyal as he is to Sanctus he is also loyal to those he loves, especially his sister Kyrie. He is a man of honor and a man of truth. Dante, the definition of a man; good looking, well built, and of course carried a pack of guns to accompany his demon hunting pleasures, but under his cool and laid back attitude he is well known as one of the sons of Sparda and Eva; half human and half demon. His skills outrank everyone that has crossed his path and so far the way to kill him is unknown. He has protected humans for years from the clutches of the demon realm and has slain anyone dumb enough to get in his way. His reputation is _undeniable._ So what do both of these great men have in common?

_Absolutely nothing._

Did that matter to Dante? Of course not and why should it? After all he is the legendary demon hunter and they all know once his eyes are set on a prey of choice, they are never taken off. Credo was now one of those preys. It wasn't long after Dante had left Nero's presence after their brief battle in the church that Credo had sent out most of his men to follow Dante, but of course they were outwitted and he easily escaped. However, he had no intentions of leaving _any time soon._ He wanted to go back; his intrigue set high from seeing Credo in the church. After Credo had ordered Nero to find Dante, he set out to headquarters to report what had recently taken place, but he didn't get very far. A man in a red coat and silvery white hair suddenly appeared before him, blocking his path. He stopped abruptly, immediately recognizing who the man was and withdrew his sword in an offensive stance.

"Dante," he stated the man's name with distain.

Dante stared back with a smile in his usual laid back expression as he gazed upon the slightly smaller human man. For as serious of a man Credo was, he had his looks and a well built body as well, clothed in pure white and gold and red embroidery upon his jacket, wielding a white version of Nero's sword. The hair style wasn't too bad either. It was slicked back nicely and shined in the sunlight, matched with a pointy triangular shaped beard that strangely accentuated his strict appearance, his eyes of a grayish shade, sparkling in daylight. However, Credo could be just as quiet of a man as Dante, and the silence in the air between the two was of no stranger. The tense atmosphere that was slowly rising just merely rolled off Credo's shoulders.

"You've done a fastidious job of making yourself easier to find," he stated in a hard cut tone, but Dante merely chuckled and bantered back, "Heh, that goes without saying."

The man in crimson red began to approach the man in pure white as he clenched tightly to his sword, expecting the yet slightly older man to make a move at any given time.

"You do realize that whatever you're planning will shortly come to an end?" Credo asked rhetorically as Dante merely replied, "And you _do_ realize that you're incapable of defeating me?"

"Only a battle can tell," Credo responded sternly.

"A battle indeed," Dante replied with a grin.

He brandished his Rebellion from its place as Credo yelled out in chant, "You will pay for killing his Holiness!"

Credo charged at Dante without fear and without hesitation as Dante was quickly taken by a foul swoop of Credo's sword against his own as metal clashed and sparks flew. Credo then quickly swung his sword upwards in a swift circular motion, swinging into a sideways slash, Dante easily blocking it with a strong uppercut slash, almost knocking Credo's sword out of his hand. It cut him back a few feet, but he was quick to regain his balance and come at Dante once more, but the man in red quickly somersaulted over the man in white, landed upon the ground, brandished Rebellion in both hands and thrust his sword backwards, almost piercing Credo through the side. Credo barely dodged the attack as he was quick to turn around with a circular swing to the right, but once again his attack was blocked by a strong sideways swing from Rebellion from the left. Grind against grind and metal against metal. This small little fiasco was turning into a fierce battle. Was it to the death? Maybe to Credo, but that wasn't Dante's intention regardless of Credo's sentiments. Dante was determined to be _satisfied._ Not that fighting Credo was that vast of a challenge compared to his usual demonic opponents. However, he had to admit the holy knight was no push over and was an experienced swordsman.

For every counter that he had, the knight would just keep coming with another counter to his own, but this was no different than foreplay, it was a nice _warm up._ However, his thoughts were suddenly caught off guard as Credo slashed once more, undercutting Dante's earlier counter and then jabbing forward, almost impaling Dante in the chest. He dodged, but this was a bad move on Credo, for that left his arm under Dante's as Dante quickly closed his arm downward, locking Credo's. He tried to free himself, but Dante's grip was much too strong. The only other move he could make was a punch to the face with his other hand, but Dante quickly caught his fist as they were fist and arm locked face to face. Then suddenly once again Dante was taken by a small surprise. It was easy to overcome Credo, but the pure white clothing Credo wore covered up his true strength as Credo held his composure of trying to overcome Dante. They locked gaze with each other, Dante still smirking in a jeering type manner and Credo gritting his teeth as he merely frowned at Dante in frustration.

"Heh, not too bad," Dante mocked.

"Let me guess, for a human?" Credo finished the thought.

"No, that's not quite what I was going to say, but sure why not?"

This merely pissed Credo off a bit as he suddenly pushed into Dante, knocking him away and freeing himself from an arm lock. They were separated once more as the crimson hunter placed Rebellion across his shoulder and the pure white knight clutched his sword, panting ever so slightly.

"You're toying with me aren't you?"

"Took you long enough to notice," Dante jeered.

"For a son of Sparda your reputation certainly precedes you."

Dante chuckled, "So you agree then that it's pointless to fight?"

"I never retreat from battle, especially in a battle _to the death._ I will die for his Holiness and I will die to protect my sister!"

Dante merely shook his head and said, "Heh, so fatalistic. You remind me of that kid I fought with earlier, but I think you're misunderstanding my intentions. I didn't come here to kill you."

Dante still held his sword over his shoulder in a more relaxed type of stance as he began to slowly approach Credo once more.

"It doesn't matter what you're _intentions_ are. My priority is to capture you, and that's what I am here to do."

"So, capture me then," Dante sarcastically bantered then playfully winked at Credo in a mocking type manner, only infuriating Credo more, as the knight charged at the crimson hunter. Dante however, was done with the foreplay. He wanted to move onto _bigger_ things. Without a second to spare Dante dashed with his trickster like movements quickly appearing behind Credo and arm locked him from underneath the armpits, holding him up slightly above the ground and knocking his sword out of his hand.

"Kh! What is the meaning of this?!" Credo frantically squirmed as the move was unexpected.

"Relax. You'll find out shortly."

"What the hell are-you-doi—ah!"

His words were cut short as he felt his body being lifted a couple of inches more off the ground and felt his back and legs being supported by one of Dante's bent legs, almost sitting upon it. Although Nero was just as feisty, Credo was _ten times as worse._ He was drastically confused of what Dante was trying to do as he began to struggle violently to get out of Dante's grasp, almost knocking both of them to the ground. He tried to swing his body right and left, but Dante's grip still held strong.

"Wo, wo, you're not going to make this easy are you?"

"Damn you! Let me down!" Credo demanded.

"As you wish," Dante smiled. He knew that there would be only one way to seduce the pure white knight and that would be with brute force. With an almost aggressive move, he dropped Credo down and pushed him to the ground, Credo landing hard on his back, the impact quite rigid. It gave Dante enough seconds to brandish his Rebellion and quickly cut Credo on the side, not jabbing through his stomach mind you, but just enough on the side of his stomach, just above the hip bone to damage him into submission. This would make it easier to carry Credo to some place where they could have some _privacy._

"Gyaaaah! Ah…you…why?!"

"Well, you're not making this any easier so you sort of gave me no choice but to handle this more roughly. And here I thought the kid was bad. Sheesh."

Credo began to pant as he argued, "Wh..the'hell a-are you…talking…a-about?"

The man in pure white wasn't so pure anymore as a crimson dark red peered through his white jacket. Dante quickly put his sword away onto his back as he knelt over Credo, one knee by Credo's side and the other over Credo's torso. He then went about opening Credo's jacket. Of course the man _obviously protested_ as he quickly grabbed Dante's hands as they locked gaze.

"W-What the h…hell do you w-w-want with me?"

Dante smirked as he glanced over the man up and down.

"A little cooperation would suffice, unless you want to bleed to death."

Credo's reply was a bloody spit to Dante's face, the blood spat landing just under one of Dante's eyes. The devil hunter merely cocked an eyebrow and rubbed it off with one of his gloves.

"Heh, figures. You're more difficult to deal with than even Lady, which makes you the ultimate bitch."

"What the hell did youaaAHH!"

Credo quickly found his wound pressed upon as pain surged through his side, causing him to cry out. It was Dante's way of shutting him up to listen, but he only pressed upon the wound to silence him, not damage him further.

"If I wanted to kill you, I would have done it by now. I've been called many things and gushy is not one of them. So accept this as my way of showing my equanimity. However, keep in mind that I'll only hurt you if you give me reason to."

Credo could only scowl back. He wasn't sure what Dante had planned or what the hell was going on, but his wound still bleeding wasn't making things any better and so he let go of Dante's grip as the crimson man opened his jacket, revealing just a plainer white sleeveless t-shirt underneath, but the shirt was rather revealing as it was tightly worn and showed the shadows and curves of Credo's built abs and chest. The holy knight may be well covered, but he could not hide it from the devil hunter. Dante took part of the shirt and ripped it into a thinner piece and began to carefully wrap Credo's wound.

"Let me know if I tie it too tight."

"As if you care," Credo replied annoyed.

"Would you rather I have stabbed you in the leg?" Dante asked back in banter.

"I'd rather you _let me go,_" Credo scoffed, tossing his gaze to the side.

"Now I wouldn't be much of a gentleman leaving you staggering all the way back to your headquarters like that now would I?"

Credo lay silently, keeping his head cocked to the side, never looking at Dante. He was too infuriated to look at the man regardless of his mercy. When Dante finished wrapping his wound he scooped Credo up gently in his arms and began to carry him to a nearby place that was abandoned but had a bed to sleep in. It was his little hideaway place since his office was pretty far away from Fortuna. No matter how Credo wanted to fight Dante tooth and nail, emotionally and physically, deep down inside he couldn't help but feel a bit relaxed in Dante's arms. The devil hunter was one of the son's of Sparda after all and despite the manhandling to get him to submit, Credo found it rather soothing of how gently his wound was wrapped and found it interestingly alluring that such a demon hunter could be that gentle. As he was being carried though, he began to feel faint and dizzy. Dante had cut him a bit deeper than he realized, but he was too tired to become angry, realizing that it was Dante's intention all along to cause him to pass out; otherwise he would have never willingly come along for whatever the crimson hunter had planned.

As much as he tried to stay conscious it wasn't long before his body weight became a dead weight in Dante's arms as he quickly passed out. When Credo awoke from his oozing sleep, it didn't take him long to realize that he was completely stripped bare of all clothing and the only cloth touching his body was the wrapping around his wound and a sheet covering his lower torso.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Credo demanded to know in a shriek.

"Call it a bit of _time and care._ I wasn't about to let you just sleep in your own blood. The blood needs to coagulate. Don't want to dirty up that pure white uniform now do you?"

The man had no idea how to react or respond. Dante was standing by the edge of the bed, rinsing his hands from the blood of cleaning Credo up. He couldn't help but look over his shoulder with his peripherals to catch a glance of Credo who was blushing, but at the same time infuriated and confused. Credo was frantically looking around the room for an exit, but the pain in his side didn't take much movement to set it off. He laid over on his side, clutching the sheet that wrapped over him as he tried to squeeze out his anger.

"Don't even think about it."

Credo _cringed._ He knew Dante was no fool, but he also realized how pointless it would be to try to escape. Dante obviously wanted something from him.

"What the hell do you want with me?!"

"Heh, you really are dense if you haven't figured it out by now."

Credo became silenced as he took notice of the sound of Dante's boots clunking against the floor with each step as Dante clinked around the end of the bed to the side that he was laying on. The man was wiping his hands with a towel, making his way slowly over to Credo and then stopped at his edge of the bed, looming over him, still wiping his hands.

"Surely a captain of the Fortuna Holy Knights can understand a simple concept of desire."

"D-Desire? Of what?!"

"You have an imagination. Now's the time to use it."

Dante simply tossed the towel aside as he knelt one knee into the edge of the bed, placing his hands on both sides of Credo, completely looming himself over the smaller man. Credo could only sit there in complete disbelief, his mind starting to wonder to a thought that he couldn't ever imagine thinking. This wasn't happening. This just simply wasn't happening…

…_but it was._

Suddenly he just panicked. He took a sucker punch at Dante's face and boy did it land _hard._ It almost knocked Dante to the side, but Credo didn't care how _naked_ he was or how injured. All he could think about was escaping as he tried to lodge off the edge of the bed, but he found himself in a rather gripping clutch on the arm, not being able to go an inch further. Dante just simply smiled at the man, not at all fazed by the punch to the face. As always, Dante's inhuman strength prevailed as he lodged Credo's arm backwards and firmly placed it against Credo's back, quickly pushing him down into the bed as Dante ripped the sheet from Credo, completely revealing everything.

"A bitter fight till the bitter end eh? Don't think for one minute that's gonna slide with me."

And he just simply smirked and laughed. He took one of his legs and locked it around one of Credo's, then placing his other free hand down beside the man, he leaned in real close, putting his mouth just by Credo's ear and whispered, "Scream all you want. In this location, no one will be able to hear you, but me."

Before Credo could react, Dante quickly took his other free hand and clamped down onto Credo's other free hand. He then took his arm that was holding Credo's other arm down and moved it slightly enough to dig into the man's wound as Credo yelled out in pain.

"Just because I'm showing you mercy, doesn't mean I have to be nice about it. Would it kill yah' to show a little submission?"

"I would rather be dragged to hell!" Credo yelled out in resistance.

"No you don't. Trust me, it's pretty boring down there."

With quick movements, Dante moved Credo's arm and placed it to where he could hold both Credo's hands together and above the man's head, by just one of his hands so he could have the other free. This caused all of Credo's side to over stretch as his arms were placed above him, thus straining his wound even more. He moaned out in grunts and gnashing of teeth. For such an insignificant wound, it sure jabbed him to death with throbbing pain. This alone was distracting and thoughts of trying to get away were quickly escaping him. He panted and breathed heavily as he felt completely against Dante's body. He hurt so badly, but Dante also felt so warm against his naked skin. Though it was not in his nature to beg or give in, in mixed emotion he just simply muttered out through gritting teeth, "Nnn….khhh….ahhh! Damn it…stop!"

"You gonna stop struggling?" Dante asked with a smirk.

The man muttered under his breath.

"I can't hear you," Dante insisted.

"Y-Yes," Credo answered in a low toned whisper.

"Hm?"

"Yes!" Credo finally yelled out as he felt a surge of pain go up his side.

"Good."

Keeping his word, Dante gave some leeway on his grip on Credo, taking pressure off the man's side so it didn't stretch so much of the skin. He gave the man a minute to catch his breath before he made another move.

"W-Why? Why are you doing this?"

"It's simple. You're different than the others."

"B-But…nnnn." Credo found it pointless to even bother asking anymore questions. He felt that the sooner that Dante did his business, the faster he could get out of there so he decided to submit _just this once._ Dante, feeling the man's muscles finally relax, decided to try to soothe the man as he took his free hand and gently rubbed it down Credo's side, careful as not to wound him further. Credo shivered slightly under Dante's touch, not knowing how to react to it let alone did he even want to _try_ to enjoy it. He felt violated and humiliated and wanted nothing more than to just go. But ol' Dante knew better. He knew he could get Credo to open up, but would take a bit more time than it would with Nero.

"So, when's the last time you were even with someone?"

"That's none of your—ah!"

His sharp remark was quickly cut off by Dante stroking along Credo's buttocks. Credo had obviously never in his life been touched by a man in such a way. He _hated_ it…_rejected_ it…but deep inside, although he did not want to admit, it was pleasing. His body tensed, still feeling the throbbing pain in his side, which he was now glad for. He tried to focus on the pain and ignored getting touched.

"Your defiance is familiar with someone else I know, but you're just in denial. I can sense it. You definitely make the game worth playing." Dante stated satisfied with his prey.

"Just get on with it already! I'm sure you have more important business than this."

"All work and no play makes you a dull lover."

"A WHAT?!" Credo protested.

He then moved in and bit inside the corner of Credo's shoulder. He didn't bite hard, but not even Credo could ignore it as he felt a sensation of pleasure hit him very awkwardly, but he kept fighting it. As Dante bit into his shoulder, his hand caressed Credo's buttocks even stronger as Credo gave out little moans and aches, but then he slipped his hand underneath Credo's stomach to lean Credo more on his uninjured side, revealing parts that Credo obviously did not want revealed. "N-N-No. Please."

"You gotta learn to loosen up a little."

And then Dante began to fondle Credo's softer side as the smaller man yelped in pleasure. With every fiber in his body he still tried to fight it, to keep it from his mind, but his mind was slowly opening more and more as he was gently caressed.

"S-Stop…nn….unnn….mmm….no!" The holy knight protested.

"Trust me. I know what I'm doing," the devil hunter assured.

Dante's words whispered into Credo's ear as he kept half his face covered in his arms. The smaller man did not want to reveal the expression on his face and he kept his eyes shut tight, not wanting to see anything and tried to focus off it as best as he could. He just still couldn't believe this was happening, but it was. He still just couldn't believe he was actually gaining pleasure from this…._but he was._ As Dante stroked along the man's cock harder, Credo became more aroused as he began to quiver under Dante's touch. The man then slowly increased the speed of the stroke as the blood began to flow in Credo as he became harder. He panted and moaned, finally bringing his face out from his arms to catch air to breath. He was becoming exasperated, but it wasn't going to end there. Dante stopped as soon as he felt that Credo was hard enough, but just on the verge of cumming.

"Please, no more!" The smaller man begged.

"Not yet," the older man persuaded.

Dante placed his hand on Credo's stomach as he felt the holy knight breathing heavily in and out. The touch caused the smaller man to tremble a little as his thoughts raced through his mind. He gave the man a minute to settle before making his next move as he began to adjust his pants in such a way that he could snug them down a bit and then Credo heard a sound that made his heart stop. He was naïve, but he was not in so much denial that he was oblivious to what Dante was planning next. He heard a zipper go down, which meant only _one thing._ Credo became very tense as he felt Dante shifting slightly to accommodate the right position from behind.

"No, wait! What are you doing?!"

Dante merely smirked as he replied, "Relax. The more you struggle, the more it's going to hurt."

"W-WHAT?!"

Dante took the leg he had wrapped around one of Credo's and pulled it back to widen Credo's straddle position. Dante didn't want to cause him more injury or pain so he had to make do with the laid down position they were in, not that it was much of a challenge. Credo then began to panic more as he tried to wriggle from Dante's grip, but Dante only gripped stronger to hold him in position.

"No! Stop!"

Dante ignored the man's plight as he managed to get in a good position, considering he was only using one hand as he began to stroke Credo's buttocks again for a slight moment to try to get Credo to relax, but Credo simply couldn't. His panic was becoming more overwhelming as he felt Dante preparing to do what he never thought imaginable. He didn't think it would get this far and then he felt Dante slipping his hand between his legs, just below the ball sack, running his fingers from just under it, back to the hole of the anus. Credo yelped in sheer fear. He wasn't ready for something like this. He just simply couldn't comprehend it in his mind. Dante then took his hand and positioned his cock as he slowly began to slide it between Credo's cheeks. And it was then Credo began to scream hysterically.

"NO! GOD STOP PLEASE! PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU! STOP!"

He began to yell and scream at the top of his lungs, and of course Dante stopped. He wasn't bound to let this turn into a rape scenario, he just wanted to see how far he could go before Credo couldn't take anymore. He wanted to test his prey's limits, but never cross his prey's boundaries. Credo was injured as it was and Dante knew how vulnerable he really was. He simply removed his hand, and of course _himself_ from the man as he leaned Credo back onto his stomach and began to stroke Credo's back until the smaller man calmed down. It took quite a few minutes before Credo was back to slightly normal breathing and panting. Dante noticed that Credo was no longer pushing against his grip and decided to let Credo's hands go. The smaller man quickly curled his arms against himself as he curled more into a fetal position, but still feeling Dante's warmth behind him. Despite everything, he still found the warmth strangely soothing as Dante continued to stroke Credo's back for comfort.

"Please let me go. I'm begging you."

"Is that what you want?"

"I….I-I-I don't know!"

Dante had a double take as he wasn't sure if he heard correctly. Credo _didn't know?_ Had Dante had finally broken part of the ever standing barrier that Credo held up?

"Damn it. I hate you!"

"All is fair in love and war."

Credo's thoughts gathered as he rhetorically stated, "You're not the enemy are you."

Dante thought for a moment before answering, "I'm a lot of things."

Credo slowly and grudgingly turned on his back as he opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling, but he couldn't help but see Dante directly in his peripheral vision. He panted, exhausted from pain and mixed pleasure. His hardness however was still rather hard, but was slowly beginning to fade. Dante however, was just as relentless as Credo and without further hesitation Dante leaned in and dug his tongue down Credo's throat. Credo almost choked at first and tried to push Dante away, but he just as quickly stopped fighting it and just gave in as they kissed each other. And finally…Credo's pushing hands….wrapped around Dante's neck. As they were kissing, Dante cupped his hand under Credo's buttocks and help support the smaller man as Dante quickly separated Credo's legs. Credo suddenly snapped, knowing that Dante was going at it again, but instead of Dante trying to force his way, he felt the crimson hunter stop in mid action as if he was waiting….waiting for a reaction. Their kissing stopped as Dante loomed over Credo, the two starring into each other's gaze. Dante was waiting for approval and Credo finally saw it.

They both sat in silence for a bit, Credo seeing the passion in Dante's eyes and could tell that Dante wasn't really looking for a no, but he also knew that if he said no, then Dante would step away. Credo simply sighed in irritation and began to speak in whisper.

"Just get it over with."

A gleam hit Dante's eyes as he smiled.

"You asked for it."

The devil hunter knew that as soon as he would enter Credo, that the smaller man would react, so he was going to make this a very…_very quick entrance,_ but he took his time to position himself so that he would have a one straight shot into Credo. The holy kninght shut his eyes tight, not knowing when he would be entered into and then with one swift movement, Dante rammed his cock inside Credo. Credo yelled in piercing pain as his prostate was pushed against. Dante was quick to grab both his arms to hold Credo down because Credo was already fighting against Dante, but the man knew that Credo could only struggle so much before ripping open his wound again. And so Dante went….in…and out….in…and out. Credo moaned and yelped with each shove as he became hard rather quickly. Dante quickened his pace and around the tenth shove Credo came. Bodily fluids mixed as Dante came inside him as well, body heat erupting and things becoming rather sticky. They both let out one final gasp and then they sat for a minute, both breathing rather hard and panting and then Dante slowly slipped out of Credo. They looked each other in the eyes as a momentary silence fell upon them.

And then…it only happened for a second, but Dante was able to catch it…but one of the sides of Credo's lips curled up from satisfaction, but it curled back down to its normal state of sternness just as quickly as it had gone up, but Dante caught it…and he knew…he had broken the entire wall down and his prey was tamed. His mission accomplished.

"Are you done now?" Credo asked in a tired irritated tone.

"If you mean satisfied, then yes."

"You bastard."

Dante chuckled as he slowly got of f the bed and grabbed the nearby towel and wiped himself off. He was going to wipe Credo off, but he knew Credo would feel just more humiliated, so Dante simply tossed the towel to Credo and then began to dress himself. Suddenly Credo passed out. He _did_ loose quite a bit of blood let alone being exhausted from the entire ordeal.

"Good knight, sleeping beauty."

Hours had passed and when Credo had finally woken up for the second time, quickly sitting up to try to gain his surroundings. Dante was nowhere to be seen. The great demon hunter had done his job and he was simply gone.

"That son of a…" before he could finish his rant, he realized the pain was gone as if it was never there, and he was fully clothed with a new uniform, completely stain free of blood, but just to make sure, he quickly stood up from the bed and opened his jacket to find his wound was entirely healed.

But how?

And then he remembered, out of everything that went on in such a blur, when Dante had tongued him, he tasted blood from Dante's mouth. Had the demon hunter bit his own tongue, to feed him demon blood to heal his wound? It was the only explanation he could come up with. And there, on an old table next to the bed sat idly by a simple rose. He picked up the rose and held it gently and it was then he had the strangest hunch…that he would meet Dante again…but it would be the last time they would ever meet.


End file.
